Twisted Clockwork
by CaffeineAddicts
Summary: An anomaly occurred inside the frozen landscape of Unlimited Blade Works. Instead of being captured and imprisoned by the Ainsworth. Emiya Shirou was instead sent through time and space to an era long past by a mysterious person, accompanied by a girl that keep insulting him. What will he do now?
1. Under the silver moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night nor anything related to it.**

Broken Fate.

Chapter 1: Under the Silver Moon.

* * *

The sound of steel meeting steel ring in my ear, but I pay no heed to it and keep running towards my enemy. With swords in both of my hand, I headed straight towards her.

The woman is clad in the lower half of a golden armor, and only wore something akin to a white bikini to guard her top. Her hair is blonde and was set into twin-tails. Her eyes were cold blue. She is standing on top of a snow-covered hill, crossing her gauntlet covered arm and scowling. From inside the portals near her, swords emerges and shot out at breathtaking speed. Her swords met with my swords, they clashed against their own replica which I have projected with my magecraft.

Her name is Angelica Ainsworth, and she is the only thing standing in the way of my wish. By utilizing her class card, she is fighting me from afar with that golden portal that shot out weapons of heroes of old, they are all Noble Phantasm. She didn't need to tell me the identity of her class card, I already know just by glancing at the swords she shoots at me.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. That is the identity of her Archer class card. The oldest hero that slew the Bull of Heaven and ruled over the ancient kingdom of Babylonia, that is the power she holds, and the power I am opposing against right now.

The golden portals appearing near her is called the Gate of Babylon, it contains all of the weapons, items, and armor of all of the heroes that came after him. In short, that thing has every single Noble Phantasm in existence.

She sends another barrage of swords towards me, which I easily deflect with my own replica of them. The blizzard around us never stops, the moon above us is halfway fully covered, signifying something important which seems to escape me. I knew I could never win against her after all a fake can only go so far. But even so, I have to keep fighting. Miyu is counting on me, and I can't fail her!

"You damn faker!" She said with her face set in disgust and scowling. "Not only did you just keep opposing the Ainsworth family, you also have the gal to continuously destroy my treasure with all that fake swords of yours!" She shouted out, seething with rage at the sight.

"Heh, there were never any rules that stated a fake cannot defeat the original," I smirked as I said that. I never stop running towards her, I deflected any swords that comes too near myself. Even in this frozen landscape, I never felt any cold.

This place is my reality marble, _Unlimited Blade Works_. Few of the things I inherited from my own Archer Class Card was the origin "Sword" and element "Sword". Thus, effectively making myself an incarnation of sword. This world is my own world, this frozen landscape littered with countless of swords is my own inner world materialized and projected onto reality.

In short, this world comes from my own distorted perception of reality.

"If all you can do is throw your swords at me then,-" I remarked with my smirk still present. "You should have just stopped trying instead" I bluffed as I deflect another sword that came too close, breaking my own sword in the process, but I don't have to worry about that.

As I will it, another replica appeared in my hand. Every time she strikes, I will strike back with my own replica, this has gone for what seems like hours now. We both keep sending our swords at each other, in hopes that maybe we could get a lucky shot in, which could have never happen.

But if I could just get close to her, then maybe the situation will change. I reinforce my legs to their utmost limit, I was careful to not overdo it since it could break my legs or worse. With my legs reinforced, my speed increased drastically. I dance through the rain of swords, deflecting them and dodging them while countering her with my own barrage of swords.

We are near each other now, her gate shot swords faster than before. I desperately try to keep up, the sword that breaks in my hand I easily replace with another sword from my world.

"Hmmph! Distasteful." She remarks with disgust evident in her voice and sends everything towards me.

"All your effort will yield nothing in return," Angelica stated, arms still crossed and expression stoic. "You are just a worthless faker, everything here is just the worthless product created by the fake of a fake heroic spirit!" She finished her sentence with venom and resentment clear in her body.

Multiple gates appeared behind her, from there _Durendal, Balmung, Merodach, Caladbolg, Gram_ and even _Duridanna_ emerge from the golden portal and shot themselves towards me. Those are the weapons of legends, their rank is significantly higher than my own replica, but that is fine.

Because for what I couldn't match in quality, I will match it in quantity!

"Geez Angelica, now isn't that just harsh," I said with a smirk on my face, guess I inherited much more than just those combat capabilities huh.

Countless swords continuously fall down from the sky, they struck against the swords she sends, the sound of steel clashing against steel only become so much louder.

The moon almost reaches total eclipse, moment by moment the world seems to become so much darker. I dematerialize the swords in my hand and projected another sword. It is big, bigger than any sword I have ever held, this is the sword that the previous Berserker class card wielder had used.

"But I couldn't help it, after all," I remarked, pumping prana through my whole body, reinforcing my arms just to lift the sword.

"Even a fake has its uses!" I stated firmly and with nearly all of my strength, I implanted the gigantic stone sword onto the cold snowy ground of _Unlimited Blade Works_

It then shields me from her onslaught of weapons while I prepare myself for another attack. The rain of swords from before never stop clashing against her barrage of swords, thus providing me with more cover. I put my back against the gigantic blade made out of rock and projected another weapon, this time it is a bow, it is made out of material that is still not discovered yet in this world.

The bow is huge and black, requiring the strength of many men to even pull the string. It is a bow made to not to just fire off aarrow, but even Noble Phantasm as well. It is not a bow that is famous in legend nor myths. It is just a nameless bow for a certain nameless Heroic Spirit.

I projected another weapon in my other hand, it is one of the Noble Phantasm she just casually throws at me. It was _Caladbolg,_ the Spiral Sword of Fergus Mac Roich from the C _eltic_ mythology. Since the sword was just an imitation, its rank was downgraded from A+ to just A rank, but that could be easily fixed.

I overloaded the Spiral Sword with prana, reinforcing it further, to the point it becomes fragile and dangerous. I altered its shape to become much more aerodynamic, soon the sword changes its shape into an arrow.

The sword turned arrow was notched into my bow and I pull the string. The strength needed to pull it was enormous but I manage to pull it. I dashed to the side of the huge stone sword and shot the arrow.

" _Caladbolg II_!" I shouted the name of the Broken Phantasm. The swords she sends directed itself towards me, but I already dodge back behind the safety of my gigantic piece of rock. The arrow flew straight to her and all I see next was blinding light and an explosion. The ground quaked but I manage to hold onto the stone sword behind for support.

"What?!" Her voice can be heard amidst the explosion. Guess she didn't expect the explosion after all.

Her assault never stopped and I knew she is just fine. There is a reason why her card is the strongest after all.

But even so, this had provided me with an opening to strike. The smoke and dust from that last attack could cover my whole frame as I sneak by and strike her down. With no hesitation, I jumped at the opportunity. I projected a pair of swords into my hand and dashed into the smoke and dust.

The pair of swords that I projected was named Kanshou and Bakuya, the twin married swords that both he and I favored.

I ran through the smoke and dust, finally reaching where she stands. The expression on her face was that of someone whose trap has been sprung, and indeed it had sprung.

"Angelica!" I cried out out her name, I threw both my swords at her which was easily deflected as she grabbed a golden sword from one of her gates and slash at them. Kanshou and Bakuya were thrown back to behind her, but another pair was projected and I rush straight towards her.

Both of my swords were raised and ready. I slash at her in a cross-like form, Kanshou from the left and Bakuya from the right.

They have been blocked again, her sword pushed against my own swords. And her gate begins to surround me, weapons emerged from their golden shining portal and readied themselves for a dome-like attack structure.

"Fool." She remarked, her right hand on her hips. "Do you really think I will just let you attack me like this?" She said, confirming what I had thought about this opportunity.

"Tch," I mutter and jumped back, it seems that I have to cancel my plan of attack. In slow motion, I can see her gate shot at me, there is no escape route unless I make one. Their trajectory has been determined, but not all their timing is simultaneous.

With great precision and careful footing, I calculated their trajectory, dodge every weapon that can be dodged and slash at the weapon that I cannot evade. I moved with such skill and precise movement, I manage to survive her through her continuous onslaught and devise another set of plan.

I command numerous sword in this world to rain down on us once again, providing me cover as I quickly dash towards her again. Numerous gate appears in front and shot its content towards me, I slashed at them desperately. A few manage to nick my body, but nothing was too serious. The pair of Kanshou and Bakuya I have thrown earlier has returned, they flew through the air behind her.

And she didn't notice it.

Since they are the twin married swords, they can never be separated. If one is away from the other, then they would always meet again and I'm holding another pair in my hands.

"Ughhhh!" She screamed as my swords struck her from behind, easily cutting through her back as blood gush out from her wound. Both swords then struck the ground. The odd thing that strikes me was the fact that her skimpy top didn't drop even though it has been slashed.

Pushing that thought away, I jumped at the chance and overloaded my blades with prana.

"Trace Overedge!" I cried out with my face set into grim determination. I jumped at her, taking advantage of the fact that she has stopped firing her Gate of Babylon weapons at me. Both Kanshou and Bakuya transform into something akin to wings of black and white as I brought down the blade upon her.

But.

A hole appeared right underneath me and I fell right into it. I ended up appearing high above everything. I met the cold wind head-on, my hair and clothes flutter as I fell down to meet the ground. The only thought that crosses my mind was,-

' _Spatial Displacement!'_

I cursed in my mind, how could I forget the special ability of the Ainsworth family, it is a special branch of magecraft capable of cutting the distance between two space to easily transport something or someone. How could I ever forget it even after having experienced it before!

Suddenly, I can see two gigantic golden portals appearing up above and down below me, it's her doing again.

"I've had enough of this farce!" She furiously yelled from down below, as she clutches both her shoulder.

"Meet your death, Emiya Shirou!" She shouted out my full name, fully certain of what she just said. From the Gate down below I can see a gigantic blade rose up and shot itself towards me, it was huge, bigger than anything I have ever seen, it was even bigger than some of the skyscraper in the city.

I got a headache just by looking at it, information about that blade fills my mind. How it was made, when it was made, what material was used to make it and everything else. It was a divine construct, it cannot be easily replicated like all the other sword. And thus a solution comes into my mind.

"Trace!-" I intone with desperation clearly present in my voice, I reinforced my eyes to their upmost limit and analyzed everything about that sword. Prana sparked within my own body and almost overloading me. My mind was set into overdrive as I try to set everything I know about that blade. "ON!" With a cry, I finished my one line incantation as I continue to fall down. Sparks of prana began to erupt from my right arm and take shape as I throw it at the sword down below.

It wasn't perfect, nor is it even decent. The inside of the gigantic blade was hollow since I couldn't replicate everything about it and so I decided to just replicate the things I could. Some of its material was replaced with something else since it is easier that way.

The name of that gigantic blade was _Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through The Thousand Mountains._

Another blade emerges from the gate above me, and I did the same to it as _Ig-Alima._ Projecting two Divine Construct at once was an idiotic and suicidal move, but I know if I didn't do it then there will be no chance of survival for me.

Pain filled my whole body as my magic circuits burned from overuse, the strain it put on me was ridiculous, I could only yell in pain and determination to pull through. My whole body felt like it was ripping itself apart, and every single nerve in my body burned.

" _ArrrrgghhhhHH!"_ I screamed out. Both replicas face the originals, the name of the second gigantic blade was _Sul-Sagana_ , both blades was named after deities from the Sumerian mythology, and their power was beyond anything I have ever seen. The fakes and originals clashed, the tremors from it clashing could still be felt even from the air. I manage to land on the hard blade of my own replica of _Ig-Alima_ as it clashes against the original. I run down the blade and dodge the swords she sends after me. My whole body feels like it is burning, adrenaline never stops pumping inside me as I jump from the gigantic blade and onto the solid ground below.

As I fell down, she fires another barrage of weapons from her Gate of Babylon. Having no time to retaliate quickly, I just projected a shield in front of me, it was shaped like a flower with seven petals. it is the exact shield I had used earlier. _Rho Aias_ , the shield of Ajax.

Swords after swords hit the shield, but it continues to stay strong and hold against the never-ending onslaught of weapons from her until I finally crashed onto the ground and spat out blood. My concentration on my shield wavered, and in an instant it dematerialized.

I could only lay there on the ground, continuously coughing out blood. My body is failing, and it hurts to even breathe. After much struggle, I finally stood up. My body wavers and I almost fall off every now and then. I look at her, she is still clutching her wound on her shoulder.

Heh, serves her right for not wearing proper armor.

She continuously glares at me, teeth gritting and body trembling. It seems that she is still in rage from earlier.

"I must applaud you, faker." She stated through her gritting teeth, a gate appears beside her, she reaches into it and pulls out a key.

"Not only did you survive everything I had send at you, you also manage **to wound me**." She said with an emphasis on that last part. Another gate appears and it seems like it has a keyhole in it. What is she doing?

"But I think your insolence will end here as,-" She unlocks the gate next to her with the key, and pulls out….. something.

"The king demands it!" She finished what she said, the thing she pulls out was odd. The shape was weird like a cone, it has red strange markings on it. The guard and handle were completely made out of gold, that thing couldn't have been a sword nor even a lance. The feeling I got from it was alien, and I couldn't decipher anything about it all.

It was another divine construct and the most powerful of it all. I couldn't analyze anything about it, its history, its creation, its material nor even its name.

"Return everything to the beginning, EA!" She cried out the name of that thing. Finally giving me some clue to what it was, EA or originally Enki was the god of creation from the Mesopotamian era. To have that thing named after the god of creation must have meant it is powerful, powerful enough for her to bring out as her last attack.

The cone part of the thing was separated into three parts, each part rotates as she raises it up into the air. Crackles of red energy flash across the snowy plain, and I realize, this may be it.

"I'm actually quite honored that you would bring it out for me," I said to her with an uncertain smirk on my face, while this might be it, I couldn't just stop.

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything that might be enough to recompense for it and thus,-" I continued on with my rambling, as I willed everything in this world towards me, every sword, every lance, every spear, every knife, everything. They all gathered around behind me and flew.

"Let me pay you back with everything I have!" I screamed out, reaching my hands towards her every weapon I have in this world was then directed straight towards her, not a single thing was left behind in this all out attack.

" _ENUMA_!-" She shouted out, streaks of red flew everywhere, and everything seems so much brighter. She slowly brings down the thing and then the energy become so much more intense.

" _ELISH!"_ She yelled out, and everything turns red.

The storm of swords above me flew and clashed heavily against the storm of red destruction that came from that thing, the crimson beam tore through my storm of swords, destroying everything that opposes it.

From normal swords, nameless swords, magic swords, legendary swords, demonic swords, cursed swords and even holy swords, everything was torn apart. But even so, I continue on, I have to stall as long as possible at least until my wish was granted.

From an outsider perspective, this might have looked like a stalemate, but in actuality, it was not and I am quickly losing.

Everything looks dark and grim, only a tiny bit of the moon was uncovered. Broken shards of swords fell down like raindrops, there is no hope in sight. The crimson red beam of destruction got closer and closer, as more shard of broken swords falls onto the ground. "Your efforts are futile, this is the strongest sword, even with all your fakes combined It can't possibly be beaten!" She stated with full certainty, her arm never shakes as she holds onto that overpowered thing.

I defiantly glared at her, my whole body tremble as I desperately reach out my hand.

Until.

Everything went white, my reality marble has dissipated into nothingness, I feel like something is missing, like a connection that has been cut off.

My eyes widen as I realize. It was Miyu all this time that had kept me going. The crimson red beam has finally reached me, my whole body was engulfed in it, but I felt nothing. Soon enough, my body reached its limit and I blacked out, but not before I heard one last thing.

"Hoh? Now isn't that just an interesting spectacle to behold." I hear a chuckle from somewhere but I can't place it.

"Young man, for giving me such entertainment, let me thank you by giving you this." The voice seems to be old and elderly, but that is all I can make out before I finally lose my consciousness.

* * *

?

What happened? The last thing I remember was taking the crimson red beam head on and losing my consciousness. What had happened? And why am I still alive? My throat hurts as I struggled to open both of my eyes, but when I finally did it. I was surprised to see where I am.

Trees, there are trees everywhere. I am lying somewhere on the ground in the middle of a forest, the first thing that crossed my mind was the fact I was nowhere near any sort of greenery the last time I was awake.

And second of all, why do I feel just fine? After all being blasted by that thing, powerful or not should have left me feeling something like pain for instance.

But instead, I feel just fine.

After struggling to get up, I finally stood up and with each wobbly steps, I manage to get myself near a river. The sensation of walking feels weird. As if I have never walked before with this body. My mouth has been feeling so thirsty, the moment my tongue met with the cool river water was like a blessing from god itself.

I drank to my heart's content, savoring every gulp. Until finally I decided I have had enough. I don't know where I am nor do I know what is going on, but what I do know for certain is that I have to find someone else soon. To ask about things, I steadily walked around the clearing, trying to find any road that might lead to civilization. Until I finally encounter something,

There laying against the tree was a young girl with blonde hair aged no more than 11 years old. I tried to rush towards her, but I tripped the moment I lifted my feet. After standing up again I finally make my way to the young girl, either she is sleeping or unconscious I couldn't tell.

But then she opens her eyes, they were blue like the ocean. She looks at me, blinking a few times until she mutters out the word.

"Fa…ker?"

I froze as soon as I heard that word. The only one who would call me in such a way was,-

"Ange…lica?" I stuttered as I said that name, hoping against all odds that maybe this was all just a coincidence, and maybe this little girl has mistaken me for someone else. But my hope was soon broken to pieces when she spoke.

"You...damned…faker, what…have …you…do,-" She then broke into a coughing fit. Her mouth must have been too dry to say anything, and she just forces it anyway. There Is no doubt about, this is definitely Angelica.

For a second there, I was considering on leaving her behind, as she is still my enemy no matter what form she took. But against my better judgment, I decided to help her.

I lifted her up and put her right arm over my shoulder. I decided to help her walk towards the river, I took a step forward, but then I felt something shoves me away. It was Angelica, she fell down the moment I let go of her.

"Hey! What are you doing? I am trying to help you." I say to her, annoyance clear on my face.

"Li..ke… I'd… need.. some.. faker...s… he-" She broke into a coughing fit once again. She covered her mouth with both her hands, and it looked pretty painful. So I decided to lift her up once again and walk her towards the river, This time she didn't shove me again as she still in her coughing fit.

I manage to bring her to the river and she does the rest. Like someone who has been lost in the desert for so long and didn't drink for days, she drank from the river with such desperation as if her life counts on it. But then she stopped and look at her reflection, she froze at what she saw.

Out of curiosity, I take a look at my own reflection on the mildly flowing river and to my surprise, I am young again. My auburn red hair that used to have white streaks in it, they now are back to their normal color along with the coloration of my skin. My face now looks younger along with the rest of my body.

"Now, what the hell is going on," I ask as I sit beside her, her throat must still be hurting, but if I don't get an answer soon, I'm gonna lose it.

"How should I… know faker." She answered me back as she lay on the ground, not willing to call me any other thing than faker. She is still in shock as evidenced by the look on her face.

"You are the one who…. did this." She glared at me with that hateful eyes of her, but I retorted back

"Oh I'm sorry princess, but I'm not the one that fired off that overpowered thing you call a sword." I finished my sentence with a glare towards her. We both glared at each other, but then she tries to sit up. I offered my hand to her, but she just swats it away.

"Keep your filthy hand off me, faker." She hissed at me with her glare increasing two-fold. She then manages to sit down on her own, keeping as much distance away from as she can, I sighed and just stood up.

"Hey, can you stand?" I asked her, it is about time we go out to search for any civilization, maybe we can find a short town not far from here?

"Sure I can faker." She said, still not letting go of her resentment towards me. She tried to stand up, but fail miserably when she falls down.

I sighed once more, offering my hands towards to her again. I fully expect her to swat my hands away for the second time, but against my expectation, she takes my hand and I pulls her up. She is still scowling, I have half the mind to remind her that it is better than sitting here all day.

But then.

" _Hey, look at what we got here boys_." A rough sounding voice comes from behind us. It was an old man, beside him was two middle-aged man, they were speaking English along with an accent. I couldn't understand a thing they said and only look at them with suspicion in my eyes.

" _Hey boss, that little kid hairs are red, ya think he is of Scottish descent?_ " The man to his right asked the one in the center.

" _Maybe, but look at that girl beside him, gonna be quite a looker when she grows up heh_? The man to the left replied back to the one on the right, he is wearing a brown tunic with black leggings. A lecherous grin was beginning to creep up to his mouth as he stares at Angelica.

"Tch!" Angelica hisses. She glares at the man on the left. Whatever he said must have set her off

" _Now, now let's not be hasty here_." The man in the center said as he looks towards Angelica. A lecherous grin is also present on his face.

" _If you two were to do as we ask, then there won't be any problem_." He looks at both of us when he said that, again I know nothing of what they are talking about.

" _As if I will do any of that_!" Angelica shouted at them, her face completely furious and she spoke in perfect English. I could tell that she is trying to use her magecraft on them, but when I look at her face again, she looks pained.

Did something go wrong?

" _But the thing here is though_." The man on the center spoke again, arms crossed behind his back. " _Ya don't have a choice, but to comply_." He simply says that as he menacingly grins at us.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, CaffeineAddict here. This is my first ever fanfiction and I just updated this chapter and revised a few the sentences here and there. I also added a few more dialogue to add more characterization, that is all. Have fun reading!**

P.S: Chapter 2 is coming out in few days.


	2. Pointless struggles

**_Disclaimer: I don't Fate/Stay Night nor anything that is related to it._**

Chapter 2: Pointless struggles

* * *

I stared at the three-man suspiciously. They are speaking to each other, but I couldn't understand anything they are saying. But it seems that Angelica could understand them perfectly. I turn to her, expecting her to start explaining the moment I look at her. But I got no such thing and she only continues to glare at them, she is seething with rage that much I could tell.

"Hey what are they saying?" I ask her as I turn my head back towards them. "Tch, you didn't understand anything, faker?" She snidely remarks at me, annoyed that I even ask.

"Stop that and If I did, I wouldn't have to ask you," I retorted back, I tried to activate my magic circuits in case they try anything, but a sudden jolt of pain struck my body from within. My left hand clutched my chest, it felt like something is jammed, the taste of copper reached my mouth. What is going on?

"Tch, they want us to come with them," she tells me with her face now serious, why would she glare if they just want us to come with them? Isn't it normal for adults to keep the children safe?

But then it hit me. We are in a secluded area far from other people and stuck in the bodies of children, thus making us the perfect target for-

"Human traffickers," I stated with my eyes widened as I realized that. Angelica nods her head, signifying that I'm correct. "Crap," I curse under my breath. My face then turns into a fierce glare towards them, but they just chuckle at me.

"Isn't this just dandy," I couldn't believe it, trouble always seems to find me wherever I go. "Do you have a plan? Because I'm sure as hell don't," I asked her again. While I am in fact a heavy strategist, these sort of problem is out of my capabilities to solve, especially if it doesn't involve fighting.

"If I do have a plan, do you really think I will share it with you?" she answered me back, "Oh? I'm hurt Angelica, after all I did for you, you would just abandon me?" I said to her with sarcasm rolling in waves. While it is possible for her to just leave me here, I don't think she will. Considering the fact that I was the one who helps her get to her feet.

She has her pride think about after all.

"Couldn't you just transport them away with your Spatial Displacement?" I asked her, that ability would be useful for a situation such as this. "I can't, for some reason my magic circuits was dormant when I woke up," She replied back with a grimace on her face. "That is the only reason you are still alive, faker," She then turns to me with a disappointed look on her face.

I must haven't inherited EMIYA's E – Rank luck since I just practically dodged a bullet there. But that did confirm something though, I'm not the only one with inactive magic circuits.

" _I'm going to ask you two one more time, why don't you two come with us_?" The man in the center asked and smiled at Angelica and I. His body is quite portly, his beard was cleanly shaved and his hair was neatly combed, all and all he look like a gentleman. If it weren't for the fact that he is a human trafficker.

" _We could provide you with anything you want, delicious food, wonderful bed and good clothing. All you have to do is say yes_ ," The old man continued on. I could only understand a little bit, something about food and bed, the rest just went through my head.

" _It is futile to convince me, I know what you are planning to do_ ," Angelica stated with her arms crossed. " _You are going to capture us and then sell us into slavery aren't you_ ," Her eyes turn into icy cold, but he only chuckles and then leer at her. " _Heh, smart girl aren't you and judging by the clothes you wear, you must have been a noble_ ," he says with his right hand on his clean shaved chin.

" _Yes, your golden hair and blue eyes are quite beautiful, your face is very pleasing as well, I know a man who likes little girls like you_ ," His grin only widened along with his eyes, as if he is contemplating about something. " _Yes, yes, yes, he will pay a good price for you_." He said with laughter emerging from his mouth. The look on Angelica's face can only be described as something akin to a raging volcano, I have never seen someone glare as dangerously as her, not even Julian whose facial expression only consist of glares could match her.

In fact, she and Julian almost look the same.

" _And you little boy would be good for hard labor in my own garden, I'm currently short on hands but you are going to fix that_ ," The man says, this time looking at me. He laughs once more, this time the other two-man laugh alongside him. Whatever they are laughing about couldn't have been good. " _Now boys, go get them_ ," He said with another menacing grin on his face.

I was confronted with the choice to either run or stay and deal with them.

Obviously, I choose to run instead.

I took a hold of Angelica's hand and then dashed into the woods, Angelica gave out a startled yelp as we dashed through the leaves and tree branches. Our body isn't ready to run yet and we almost fall a couple of times, but I'm sure if we didn't run they would have captured us.

I could hear the shouts of the men behind us, their sound is getting closer. "Let me go, faker!" I could feel Angelica try to break her hand free of my grip, but this only makes me grip her hand harder. "Just shut up and run!" I angrily yelled at her as she desperately tried to keep up with the pace I had set.

Everything is a blurring mess and I could feel fatigue creeping into my body. Even with adrenaline pumping in my vein, those men are getting closer judging by the sound their footsteps and them brushing against the tree branches. Their legs are more developed than ours and we couldn't use magic to reinforce our legs, we are at a severe disadvantage here.

Fatigue is setting in and we can't continue like this, sooner or later our body will collapse and they will capture us. Yet there is no place for us to hide, the only hope we have to escape, was to keep running and maybe soon we will reach a civilization and get help from there.

"Gyaahh!" I heard Angelica cried out and pulled me down with her, she has tripped on a rock somewhere and fallen down. "Come on get up," I urge her desperately, I could hear footsteps and the sound of tree branches getting closer. "I can't, my body can't move at all," She tells me with an urgent look on her face, looks like I have no choice.

"What?" I hear Angelica ask as I quickly pick her up and carry her in bridal style, then I continue to run. She doesn't weight much, but the strain she put on my already fatigued body is beyond words, I even struggled just to move.

Without paying any attention, I just keep running until my legs step into nothing and Angelica and I then fall down a slope. I hold onto her protectively and cover her whole frame. I don't know why I'm doing this even though we are still enemies, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

We rolled down the slope until I felt my back slammed onto the cold hard ground, I think I have dislocated both of my shoulders. Air was knocked out of my lung, I coughed multiple times as I rolled on the flat land and released Angelica from my death grip. She is still in a daze from the fall.

"You okay Angelica?" I asked her with my eyes closed, concern is evident in my voice. "Did you really need to ask that, I still can't move," She replied back with annoyance present again in her voice, heh, guess I shouldn't have asked that.

As we laid there on the ground, I heard something slides down the slope, I turn my head towards its direction. My eyes are blurry, but I could still make out the shape of a person. It was those guys again.

But this time, there were only two of them. The old man was missing, he probably only sends his goon after us. Pain erupted inside my body as I stood up once more and placed myself in front of Angelica. Willpower was the only thing that kept me conscious through this whole ordeal.

" _No place to run now huh_?" The guy that landed first on the ground spoke to us as if mocking us for our failure to run. Another guy landed on the ground, he was the same guy that Angelica first glared at earlier. They both walked towards us and smirked as if they have won.

I grabbed and broke a tree branch near me and use it as a makeshift weapon, I stand my ground fearlessly. After what I've been through previously in the Holy Grail War, comparing them to the enemies I have faced before will be like insulting those that I've defeated.

" _Take a load of this little runt, trying to fight us with that piece of stick_ ," The man from before then laughed alongside his partner, he reached onto his back and pulled out a knife. " _Now runt, this is what a real weapon looks like_ ," he said to me in a low and threatening voice, attempting to scare me into giving up, but I only glare much harder. Of course, I would know what a real weapon looks like, I have killed with them after all.

" _Well runt, you are brave I would tell you that_ ," The man with the knife spoke to me as he walks towards Angelica and I. " _But you ain't gonna win_ _and if you continue like this_ ," He simply says to me in a straight tone and a menacing grin on his face. " _I will plunge this knife deep into your chest_ ," He seems to be threatening me as he shows me his knife, but oddly enough I was unfazed by his threat. I was still determined to protect Angelica, Even though she may have been an enemy from before, the thought of leaving a little girl defenseless just makes me feel horrible.

Even if she was the one that stood in the way of my wish, I will protect her.

Even if she was the one that almost killed me, I will keep her safe.

A chuckle escaped my lips, guess old habit never dies I suppose. Gripping my tree branch tighter, I look at him in the eye. Our eyes met and I could tell that he is a little bit unnerved at the fact that the little boy in front of him could stare down at his potential murderer with such coldness in his eyes.

"Oi you bastards," I shouted at them with determination clear in my voice, they looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Picking on two little kids isn't exactly the most masculine thing to do you know?" I smirked as I said that, I took a step forward and point my branch at the two-man. Angelica looks at me strangely, but I wasn't done yet. "And yet you keep on doing it," If I couldn't understand anything they say then the same would apply to them as well.

"Are you feeling a little insecure about yourself or instead-" My face then turn into a firm gaze, the look on their face was that of confused people that couldn't comprehend what they are hearing. "You are just doing this for your own sick pleasure," The thought of Miyu captured by these guys crossed my head, they only added more fuel to the raging volcano that is myself. My grip on the wooden branch only tightened the moment I picture the scenario, my gold amber eyes turn into another fierce glare.

Without any doubt left in me, I decided to strike. I dashed towards them with renewed strength in my whole body, I swung my tree branch at him the moment I got close. But he just avoids it like nothing, I swing and swing again, but he just keeps dodging them.

" _Try all you want brat but you won't get a hit in,"_ I could feel him taunting me, his words like before just go straight through my head. He dodge another swing this time to his head, I could feel my body feeling fatigue again. He is toying with me, he just keeps dodging without fighting back.

Until one careless mistake.

I swing my branch at him from the left to which he dodges to the right, but he accidentally leaves an opening that I could exploit. I pivoted with my right leg acting as the center and swing with all my might onto his stomach. The force of my swing is enough to make him double over in pain, I try to swing at his face but a hard punch to my face manage to send me flying and crashing into a tree.

" _You okay man?"_ The man that punched me ask the man with the knife. " _ye...ah, I'm good, the brat manage to caught me off guard_ _,"_ Answered the man with the knife. I could feel blood trickling from my mouth and my vision is getting blurrier second by second. But I stand up once more, wiping the blood from my mouth I saw that man walk towards Angelica. She tried to escape his grasp but failed and was later held down by him.

" _Don't struggle you little shit_ ," The man that holds her down angrily speaks. I rush towards him, intending to stop him from binding her. But another punch was sent to my stomach by the other man and I spit out blood onto the ground, another punch was then sent to my head and soon my face hit the ground. " _You have been giving us a lot of problem runt, But I think it all stops here"_ The man spoke to me and once more I couldn't understand a thing he said.

" _For this, I will give you a big scar, I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind it_ ," He turned me over and held me down, he holds his knife above my right shoulder and then plunges it down. The sensation of pain was unbearable as I screamed out in pain. In the distance I could see that other man had finish binding and gagging Angelica, now it is my turn. The man pulls out the knife from my shoulder but then I spit on his face, the combination of blood and saliva stain his face. He responds with a straight punch towards my stomach. Blood was spat out from my mouth again but I didn't feel anything anymore.

" _You persistent little runt!_ " He yelled out angrily and continuously hit me in the stomach, each hit makes me spit more blood onto the ground. My vision is getting darker, I can tell that bruises are starting to form on my face and stomach. But I continue to endure, I had felt more pain than this. He raises his fist into the air again and sends it towards my face.

But they never reach it.

Blood was splattered all over me but I know it wasn't mine, it covered my eyes and face. In haste, I quickly wiped it to find out what had happened. To my shock the right arm of my torturer had been cut off, blood gushed out from the stump on his right arm as he screamed out in pain _. "Argghhhh!"_

The other man was in shock, his hand had stopped tying the knots that bind Angelica's arm and legs. I look to see who it is that has cut off this man's arm and to my surprise, it was an old man. He looked like he is in his mid-fifties, his hair was grey and his body was fit. He held a bloodied longsword in his right hand. No doubt it had come from him cutting off that man's arm off.

The man with the knife stops screaming out in pain. He clutched his stump on his right hand and turned to glare at the man who did this to him, but his eyes only widened when he saw who it was.

" _Alex…ander…Grey..Joy?"_ The man stuttered in fear at the sight of the old man, I watched as the man the back away from him. Fear is clearly visible in his eyes and without any warning, he rushes to escape, only for the old man to swing his blade once more and cut off his left leg. More blood gushed out and painted the grass below red. The man then fell to the ground and screamed out in pain once more. Tears are beginning to spill from his eyes until the old man finally approaches and releases him from his suffering.

By cutting his head off.

The screams have stopped. All that is left was the cries terror from the other man, he has backed himself into a tree, too scared to even thought of an escape. The old man approached him, with his bloodied blade in hand and point it towards his neck. An old and raspy voice emerge from the old man's mouth. _"Who is your leader and where is he?"_ He asked the man, to which the man only responded with, _"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"_ over and over again, he was crouched on the ground with his head covered by his hands and I could see tears dropped from his eyes. The old man seemed to realize that he probably won't get any straight answer from him and thus he hit him on the head with the end of his blade handle.

The man was knocked into unconsciousness almost immediately and then fell to the ground. The old man then stares at Angelica, he walks towards her and cut off the ropes that have been tied on her arms and legs. She was unconscious, either caused by her earlier struggle or her lack of energy. The old man then carried her in his arms and walked towards me. I'm still laid on the ground with all my energy spent, I couldn't move at all and I could only warily watched as he approached myself.

He kneels on the ground and picked me up then slung me over his shoulder. With my head facing his back, I could feel him walk away from this place. I slowly dozed off to sleep after the hell I've been through. The only thought that crossed my mind was-

 _Miyu._

Before everything black out once more.

* * *

Thank you so much for you guys overwhelming support, a few days ago I started this fanfic without any real expectation for it. But so many you guys like the story I have created and here we are with Chapter 2. (Which is much shorter than Chapter 1 since this was harder to write.)  


Many of you might have concluded that this story took place in medieval Britain during the time of King Arthur. But I have another setting planned out and you would soon find out where in the next chapter.


	3. Revelations

Broken Fate.

Chapter 3: Revelations.

* * *

" _Hey old man, why did you want to become a hero of justice in the first place?" A young boy asked his father as they sat and looked at the moon on the porch of their house. Another member of their family was asleep in her own room, oblivious to their conversation._

 _The man looked down and pondered about the question, then he sighed. "I guess it all started when I was still a child," The man said in a tired tone, "I have always admired those heroes that were drawn in comic books," The man continued in his tired tone and he looked up once more to gaze at the moon.  
_

 _"They always manage to save everyone, no matter the situation," The boy was listening closely to his father's words as if they contain the answer he is looking for all this time._

" _I wanted to become like them and save everyone in need," He said as he chuckles softly. "But no matter what I did," The tone of the man's voice then took a sorrowful turn. "I continued to make those same countless mistakes in my path for justice," The man looked frail and weak as if he would only live for a few more days._

 _His hair was unkempt and black, his eyes were empty and vacant. "I always tried to fix what I did wrong, but somehow," The man stopped for a few seconds, "I only made things worse," Then he continued in his tired tone.  
_

 _"I keep repeating those mistake until I couldn't bear with it anymore," he closed his eyes and sighed again, to which the boy responded by looking to the ground and clenched his teeth._

" _I wanted an easy way out, for a miracle to happen," The boy gripped his legs hard and the expression on his face became sour. "But it never-", "Kiritsugu you are talking like an old geezer right now," The boy spoke to his father in an aggravated tone, he clenched his teeth and speak again.  
_

 _"Chasing after what's right can never be a mistake," The boy finally looked up and cried out to the moon, "I will never let it be a mistake!" The man now known as Kiritsugu can only look at his son in shock before he finally chuckled.  
_

 _"At the end you…. No, I get it." He closes his eyes once more, now a look of acceptance has graced his face. "With this I'm glad," Kiritsugu said, seemingly happy with what his son had said.s_

 _The boy's red hair was rustled by the cold night's air and his yellow-amber eyes are gleaming with determination. Kiritsugu stared at his son for a while, trying to memorize as much as he can about him. "The moon is beautiful tonight," The man known as Kiritsugu smiled and leaned onto one of the wooden pillars that supports the house and then falls into a slumber, it was an eternal one._

" _Indeed it is, Kiritsugu,"The boy now known as Shirou continued to gaze at the moon, oblivious to his father eternal slumber._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of people chattering. My back was laid against something soft and it felt like something else is covering the lower half of my body. A massive headache struck me the moment I tried to open my eyes, it felt like my head is splitting apart. After much struggle, I ended up opening my eyes and was immediately greeted by a wooden ceiling.

"Wha..t?" I croaked out with my raspy voice. I tried to sit up but pain erupted in my stomach the moment I tried to. "What happen?" I asked to no one in particular as a burning pain can be felt on my face and my stomach. I then take a look around to see where I am.

The room I'm in was big in size with many beds placed in an orderly formation, sunlight flowed into the room from the many windows located alongside the beds. My bed was placed on the farthest left side of the room, with nobody around I tried to move my body again.

"Argghhh!" I push onward against the pain, my body is screaming at me to stop and rest instead, but I can't, not until I know where I was and what had happened. The pain intensified in my stomach along with my head, my headache is getting worse, but I finally manage to sit up on my bed.

The clothes I was wearing from before was now gone and replacing it was a simple white shirt and brown pants. It feels like something is covering my right shoulder but I took no heed of it.

It was quiet now, the sound of chattering from before has completely vanished. I sat there on my bed for a while, waiting till my headache pass away. I look out the window in front of me, the sun is bright and the leaves on the trees are green, but something caught attention.

The house outside looks like it had come straight out of the medieval era, while there are houses like that in Fuyuki, there is only a few of them. A few people can be seen walking on the streets, they are all wearing tunics just like those men from befor-!

"Argh!" Another headache struck and I clutched my head, those men…. those men are dead. They have been killed by that old man while I was trying to protect-

Angelica.

I had nearly forgotten about her, I could almost remember everything that had happen now. That old man had picked Angelica and I up and took us somewhere, but if I'm here then so must be Angelica.

' _Creak'_ The sound of door opening reaches my ear along with some hushed voice. _"Sh... be careful not to alarm him,"_ The voice of a young girl can be heard whispering. " _I'm trying so shut up_ ," Another voice whispered back, this time it was that of a young boy.

The door slowly opens, but another voice can be heard from the other side. " _Hey, what are you two doing here?_" This time the voice was that of a woman. " _Eek! Come on let's go! " _The girl quietly shrieked and seems to have said something to the boy, to which he responded with. " _Hey wait for me sis!"_

" _Honestly those kids_ ," The woman could be heard sighing and then opens the door to the room. " _Ah? Awake I see_ ," The woman said to me with a chuckle and walks towards me, she is plump with brown eyes and long brown hair that was styled into a ponytail.

" _You shouldn't be sitting you know, just lay on the bed and rest okay?" _I honestly don't know what she is saying and my mouth is feeling thirsty as well, thus I try to remember as much as I can about the English language that I have learned from school and ask for some water.

" _I… drink.. wa…ter?"_ I manage to croak out the words, my English wasn't the best nor is it even decent. Everything the teacher taught in school completely went through my head. Grammar this and past tense that, I don't really remember much so I just said whatever that comes into my mind, even if it sounds stupid or broken.

Where the hell did EMIYA learn 'I'm the bone of my sword?'

" _Oh dear, you must have been feeling thirsty after sleeping all that time huh? Wait here, " _With that, the woman then walked back towards the door and went outside, presumably to get me a glass of water. Not only I don't know where I am, it seems that I couldn't communicate well with them. Great job Shirou, good job at making your life harder for yourself.

The woman returned not a minute later with a glass of water in hand, she urged me to drink it which I did rather greedily. My mouth feels so much better after drinking the water and I tried to remember the English word for thank you to show my gratefulness.

" _Thank…you"_ I mutter out with my still sore mouth, to which she replied with a smile. " _Your welcome, dear_ ," I smiled back at her as well, she is nice. " _What is your name, dear?"_ The woman asked me with her smile still present on her face. " _Name?_ " I asked her back, uncertain if she is asking for my name or not.

" _Yes dear, your name_ ," She seems to be trying to reassure me and so I tell her my name. " _Emiya Shirou_ ," I tell her with another smile on my face. " _Emiya…. Shirou?_ " She says my name as if testing it on her tongue, her face is set onto confusion as she does it.

" _Even if it is an odd name, at least I had far more progress with you than that girl_ ," She finished with a sigh, but at the slight mention of the word 'girl' make my body tense up. " _Girl?_ " I asked her, curious if she is talking about Angelica.

" _Yeah that girl that came in with you, she was very unresponsive when we try to approach her, poor girl must be traumatized_ ," I couldn't understand what she is saying, but I'm willing to bet that she is talking about Angelica.

" _Where is… girl? "_ I asked the woman again, I need to know where Angelica is and from there I can ask her about our current situation.

" _Ah, she is located in the girl's room,_ " The woman tells me as she points out the door, there is another door just outside. So that's where she is, I thought to myself.

" _Do you want to see her?_ " She asked me again with another smile on her face. I don't really understand what she is saying and decided to just get off the bed and walk towards the room she is pointing at.

"Here we go-!" The moment both of my feet touched the ground, I tried to push myself off the bed. But the pain in my stomach never ceased and soon I can feel myself falling onto the floor.

" _Hey, be careful! You have only just recovered! " _The woman nearly shrieked as she manages to hold onto me before my face met the ground. She then lifts me up and places me on the bed, this time with a disapproving look on her face.

" _You really are careless huh_ ," The woman sighed and put both her hands on the hips. " _You should really take care of yourself more, instead of worrying about other people_ " The woman chided at me disapprovingly.

" _Well if you need anything just call out my name okay?"_The woman said with her cheerful tone back, she looks like she is preparing to leave. " _Oh dear, I just realized I never told you my name,_ " She told me as if she just realized something.

" _My name is Gertha but just call me Ms. Gertha,"_ She told me with a small wink on her face and then walk towards the open door, " _Now be a dear and just rest, okay?_ " She said to me as she finally walked out room and close the door.

"Gertha?" I try out the word in my mouth, it seems that she had just told me her name. Now alone again, I waited for a while before I decided to check on my magic circuits, they were dormant the last time I try to open them and I'd be best for me to awake them once again.

" _Trace-_ " I mutter out quietly, an image of a gun then appeared in my head. I pulled the imaginary trigger and then-

"Arg!" I almost screamed out, but I manage to close my mouth in time to avoid drawing that woma-, Gertha's attention. The wound on my right shoulder begin to hurt all over again as every nerve in my body feel like they are burning up to the point they become unbearable, I struggled to keep my mouth shut despite the pain.

The pain lasted for a short while as I lay on the bed, clutching my chest until they stop. "So that's how it's gonna be.." I sighed out disappointedly, my magic circuits will be unusable for a while, any attempt at projection or reinforcement will only end up hurting me. I haven't fully recovered yet, my body is still weak from the beatings it had gotten.

It'd best for me to just go back to sleep instead.

A lot of things had happened in the span of a short time. I managed to win the Holy Grail War in a single night and fulfill my wish. Defeating all those deranged Ainsworth Dolls and survive through that King of Heroes card onslaught of weapons.

Finally waking up to avoid capture by those human traffickers from before. Yeah, maybe I should go back to sleep instead. My body is still hurting and I probably won't be able to use magecraft anytime soon, I will figure out what to do after I get some sleep.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me, slowly my body lose the feeling of control and my consciousness is no more.

* * *

 _He is crouching on that snowy ground again, right in front of him was an individual masked in a grinning skull mask. His hand is clutching a dagger and he is laughing uncontrollably.  
_

 _"I love you senpai… that's why I will protect you!" Another familiar voice cried into the night before she was finally silenced by the blue-haired devil that roam in it.  
_

 _"Sakura!" his own voice can be heard screaming into the night as that skull masked individual leave a hole in the girl's chest. "I'm sorry… sen…pai," Those are the girl named Sakura last words before a gigantic hole emerges from the ground and swallowed her whole._

* * *

"Sakura!" I cried out the name of the girl that had tried to protect me as I shot up from my bed. Tears are threatening to spill down onto my face. I had unconsciously reached out my right hand during my outburst, they are grasping into nothingness.

"Sakura…" I mutter her name quietly as I gaze forward with empty eyes, the room is dark now, as the day had turned into night. I slowly place my arm back on the bed. Even after not choosing her, she still decides to protect me from her brother at the cost of her own life.

I could still clearly remember the desperation and fear in me when I saw her with that hole in her chest along with the raw anger I had felt upon seeing him laughing at what he had done.

"Thank you….for everything," those words came out of my mouth as I lay on the bed again and covered my eyes with my right arm. It is only with her sacrifice that I finally stood a chance in fighting against the Ainsworth and save my sister, I won't be able to grasp those swords if it wasn't for her.

Even if it means dooming the entire world, I had saved her, I had saved Miyu. "Miyu…" Thinking about her now, I wonder how she is doing. Will she be able to live peacefully and make new friends without her older brother to help her?

I smiled. Knowing she will be fine on her own. After all, my wish was fulfilled wasn't it?

"I guess I wouldn't be here without your help, huh?" I slightly smiled when those words came out of my mouth. EMIYA, my alternate future self that had taken a more different path. He had been a Hero of Justice, sacrificing the minority to save the majority.

He shouldn't have answered my call, a Hero of Justice shouldn't have helped the Villain at all. Yet, he still did on that fateful night, bestowing me with his abilities along with his Origin and Element. With them, I have been able to defeat my enemies one by one and make my wish upon the Holy Grail.

Placing my feet on the ground, I got off my bed and stand with my hands gripping my bed. The pain from before is almost gone, but my body still feels weak. I wobbled as I place my right foot forward and continue with my left foot. Every step feels heavy, almost as if my entire weight has doubled.

When I reached the door of my room, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening it. The hallway outside the door was poorly lit by the hanging lamp on the wall, like the room I previously on, the wall, ceiling, and floor were completely made out of wood.

I place my hand on the wall, feeling its rough texture and gradually make my way down the hall. I will confront Angelica later after I fill my stomach with something.

I walked steadily with my left hand placed on the wall to my side, the sound of chattering from before can be heard somewhere. I followed the sound of chattering until it leads me to a stairway leading down. I cautiously placed my foot on the wooden stairway. Should I carelessly walk down the stairs then my death will be imminent.

" _!"_ A gasp can be heard from behind me, I turn around to see who it was that had gasped. It was Gerda, she is holding a tray with 2 pieces of bread and two bowls of soup.

" _What are you doing on the stairs, you could fall down and crack your head open!"_ She is furious that much I could tell, she seems to be panicking as well.

" _I was just going to check on you right after I try to give that girl her food, but you seem to be much better now_ ," Gerda sighed as she calms down.

" _She won't even respond when I try to give her food_ ," The look on her face is now that of concern, she then leans against the wall opposite to me. " _Your name is Emiya right?_ " Gerda asked me, an idea seem to have struck her.

" _Could you talk to her? Maybe you can get her to eat something_ ," She said with her finger pointing towards the girl's room where Angelica currently resides.

" _I will be waiting for you two out here, after that you two can go and eat together with the other kids,"_ Said Gerda as she gently smiled at me, I could only stare confusedly at her, just what did she want me to do?

 _"Oh right! You will probably need help walking towards that room,"_ She clapped her hand and then placed them on my shoulder and arm. She slowly guided me towards the girl's room away from the sound of chattering, her hands firmly gripping my shoulders so I wouldn't fall.

" _Here we are, now go get her Emiya Shirou!"_ She gently pushed me towards the door and smiles.

" _Now hurry! The event at town square is about to start soon,"_

I hesitantly grabbed the doorknob and slowly open the door, the sound of something creaking open fill the otherwise empty hallway. I steadily walked into the dark room and there she was.

Sitting on the bed farthest from the door to the right was Angelica, besides her hanging on the wall is a lantern. She is wearing a different clothing this time, a simple white dress that reaches her feet, her face was stoic with no expression whatsoever, almost like a doll.

"We meet again Angelica," I walked into the room with a small smile and closes the door behind me.

"How are you doing?" I gently asked her, every step I take towards her make a loud thud in the almost empty room.

"You aren't gonna say anything?" I asked as I slowly walk towards her. Briefly, I could recall the memory of our fight, out of every opponent I had faced so far she is by far the most powerful. With a card that possesses every heroic spirit noble phantasm, she mercilessly rain down those weapons of legend at me.

But whenever I compare her from before to the one in front of me now, I couldn't help but wonder whether they are the same person.

She looks like a broken doll, one that no longer has a purpose. The Angelica from before would have insulted me with the name "Faker" the moment I entered the room, yet the Angelica in front of me is staying silent this whole time. Her eyes were dull and vacant, unlike those eyes full of righteous fury from before.

Was the Angelica from before… a fake?

Nevertheless, she holds the answer I need. Pushing the rest of my thought away, I asked her my first question. "What happened after our battle?" I asked her with my gold amber eyes turning cold.

She continues to gaze forward, giving no indication that she has heard my question. But unexpectedly, she opens her mouth and speaks out.

"I don't know," The answer was short and monotone, but she doesn't seem to be lying as well. Looking at her, I couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Julian.

With that, I asked her my second question. "What is your relation to Julian Ainsworth," She sits there silently as if refusing to answer my question. The more I look at her, the more similarities between her and Julian become apparent, from the color of their eyes to their glare and the shape of their face. Could it b-?

"I'm Master Julian's older sister, Angelica Ainsworth" She answered my question again with her monotone voice. She never moves, never flinch, never smile nor frown, the look on her face can only be described as empty. Yet even with such, her answer completely blew my mind.

"That explains it, you are capable of Spatial Displacement and are rather skilled with it as well," I walked forward with uneasy steps, in front of me was the late older sister of my former best friend, thus everything I need to know about the Ainsworth can be got from her.

"Every single doll I had fought was odd," I stated with my arms crossed.

"Some have amorality from memory disorder," Matou Shinji, the older brother of Matou Sakura was the perfect example.

"Some was able to rampage while ignoring injuries," Like that Berserker class card wielder, even though I'm sure that it's just the effect of their class card.

"And some even had deteriorated speech capability," That previous Rider class card wielder had looked like he had trouble speaking normally.

"You aren't any different at all," If every one of those dolls has a quirk of their own then that means she must too. With that, I concluded that she-

"The state you are in…. is the loss of emotion isn't it?" I asked her even though I already knew the answer. She only nodded at what I had said and continue to gaze forward. "That is correct," She said.

"That means every emotion you have displayed up until now wa-" "Fake," Angelica finishes what was I going to say, confirming what I had thought earlier.

"So I'm not the only faker here huh?" I smirked at her. "How about that time when we fought? The way you shouted and glared at me couldn't have been fake," I recall the memory of our battle again, the one thing that strikes me odd was the fact that she doesn't look like she is faking her emotion when we fought. Every shout, scream, and expression she gave felt real.

"Those emotions you saw when we fought aren't mine, they belong to the Heroic Spirit that resides in this card," She said with her head turned towards me and her left hand holding a card, a familiar looking card.

My eyes widened in shock and I took a few steps back cautiously. "That is…. The King of Heroes card," I said with my eyes narrowed at it, turns out she still has it.

"You don't need to be cautious, I couldn't install it anymore," She told me as she put it under her blanket. I cautiously took a few steps forward now that she has put the card away.

"Only those who have strong personality could install this card and not be overwhelmed," She explained to me in her monotone voice.

"One of the process to create the class card is to take away the personality of the hero the card possesses so it couldn't take over the user's body," She stops explaining and take out the card again, gazing into it.

"But somehow this Heroic Spirit isn't affected whatsoever and still retain some of his personality," She finishes her explanation and looks at me."Was that satisfactory enough?" She asked with her empty blue eyes.

"You seem a lot more talkative now all of the sudden," I sarcastically remarked, indeed she has become a bit more talkative than before.

"Anyway, another thing I want to ask is where are we?" I asked as I walk to the bed in front of her and sit on it, she turns towards me and places her feet down on the ground.

"We are currently in England," She answered my question with her monotone voice.

"England huh? That explains their use of English language," I pondered about her answer with my head turned to the side, while it does answer the question of where we are, it doesn't answer the question of why I haven't seen any sort of electrical equipment nor why they are all wearing tunics like those movie set in medieval er-!

My eyes widened as a sudden realization struck me in the head, but I don't want to believe it. Slowly I turned my head towards her again and asked. "Angelica…. do you know…what year is it?"

She looks at me straight in the eye and answered with that same monotone voice."Yes, the year is 1424,"

That does it, my suspicion is confirmed, we have indeed traveled back in time. I grasp my head with one hand and lie down on the bed. We are in England during the year 1424, the absurdity of it all makes my head spin.

"Do you have any idea how it happened?" I asked her as I push myself to sit on the bed again. Angelica pondered my question for a while before she finally answers with short-. "No,"

"Great, now we are stuck in the past with no idea how we got here," I growled out. Not only are we stuck in the past, our body was also reverted back to when we were younger.

"Emiya," I heard her call out my name. "Now that I have answered all your question, it is time you answer mine," She stated as I sit down on the bed again.

"Hmm? I thought that I'm the only one who could ask questions," I snarked with my eyebrow raised, but she seems to be ignoring what I had said.

"What is Sakatsuki Miyu to you, so that you would readily stand against the Ainsworth's plans of humanity's salvation," She asked me with her cold blue eyes gazing into my own.

That is a question I wasn't expecting at all. "I guess… it's only fair if I answer your question too," I sighed and close my eyes, answers begin to form in my head.

"Sakatsuki Miyu was like a little sister to me," I stated with my eyes closed. "No, she _is_ my little sister," I corrected myself and finally open my eyes, gazing into Angelica's own pair.

"At first I was told to only see her as a tool, but-" A gentle smile begin to shape itself on my face and I look out the window, the dimly lit room we are in added with the dark forest outside makes it easier to see the stars. Indeed Kiritsugu told me to only see her as a tool for humanity salvation, but something in me changes.

"As time goes on I started to see her as a part of my family," I told Angelica. Miyu has wished upon herself so that we can become actual siblings, not just adopted siblings but-

Blood-related siblings.

"After losing so much, I just don't want to lose another thing that is dear to myself," I stated with determination clear in my eyes, the lamp hanging on the wall flickered for a bit.

"That is why, even if it's evil, even if it's selfish I will continue to keep her safe," My gold amber eyes gaze back towards her own, our shadow seems to be dancing on the ground.

"If I had to shoulder all the evil of the world, then fine so be it," I said with a tone of finality in my voice. "Was that satisfactory enough for you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"That is… satisfactory enough," She said to me with a hint of acceptance in her voice. We continue to sit there in silence until out of nowhere Angelica's stomach growled.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at her incredibly to which she only stared back until another realization comes over me.

"I thought dolls aren't supposed to need any sort substance to keep themselves materialized?" I asked her with curiosity evident in my voice.

"Yes, but the body I'm possessing right now isn't that of a doll, but instead a real body," She stated, seemingly unfazed. My eyes widened again, how could she-

"I don't know how I came to possess this body, but I notice it the moment when I felt hunger for the first time," She stated again, unknowingly answered the question in my head. "If that is how it is then fine," I sighed and stood up from the bed.

"Come on let's go get something to eat, I think Gerda has already prepared something for us," I reach out my hand in an inviting manner. She stares at my hand for a moment before she finally took it and I pulled her up.

"Let's go," With that, I turned around and began walking towards the door, followed by Angelica. I twisted the doorknob and open the door, I could see Gerda standing impatiently outside.

 _"Took you two long enough, now follow me,"_ She said with a small smile and led us to the stairs, there she gently took our hands and walk us down the stairway. The sound of chattering from before can be heard from down below until they stop and turn into whispers.

" _Hey, hey they are coming!_ " " _I heard that the girl was pretty cute!" "Ewww, Joey don't do that!"_ Those sound of whispers grew louder the closer we got to the bottom until we finally became visible to them. " _Look there they are!" "Oh! That boy has red hair!" "That girl's eyes are so beautiful along with her hair!"_

" _Now, now kids! Be quiet,"_ Said Gerda as we finally reached the bottom. " _Why don't you two introduce yourselves,_ " Gerda turned towards us and ushered Angelica and I forward. All eyes are on us now and I don't know what Gerda is trying to make me do.

Unexpectedly, Angelica steps forward and begin to speak in English.

" _Good evening to you all, my name is Angelica Ainsworth, pleased to meet you all,_ " She said with a little bow at the end of her speech. " _She is so pretty!" "She looked like a princess!"_ Gasp and whisper can be heard in the room.

Realizing that she had just introduced herself in English language, I decided to do the same.

" _Good evening! My name was Emiya Shirou and is it nice to meet you,_ " I did my introduction exactly like how I did it in my English class and finish it with a smile on my face, waiting for my response.

Silence filled the room until one kid decided to break it.

" _Nice introduction stupid!_ " The kid shouted among the other kids and in an instant everybody laughed at what he had said. My eyebrow twitched at their reaction, this wasn't quite the welcome I had expected.

" _Joey, that's rude!_ " Gerda shouted at that boy, but he only laughs along with the other kids. I took a quick glance at Angelica, she is silently watching all of this happen besides me.

" _Hey, tomato! Why is your face so weird!"_ More laughter erupted from the crowd when another kid shouted, this time they are pointing at me. Now I know they are laughing at me, I sighed and only to stare at them.

" _Everyone be quiet!_ " Gerda loudly shouted and in an instant, the room fell into silence.

" _Honestly I expected more from you all, but it seems that those expectations are misplaced,_ " She continue in a somewhat lecturing tone, both her hands still holding onto the tray.

" _The event is going to start soon, so we don't have the time to joke around._ " She walked and stopped in front of a table, placing the tray of food on top of the table.

" _You two! Emiya and Angelica right? Come over here and eat, I have prepared a bowl of soup along with a piece of bread for each of you._ " Gerda said as she pulled out two chairs from underneath the table and gestured for us to come sit there. Angelica and I walked towards her and sit on the chair.

" _Here you go, the soup might have turned a bit cold, but it is better than nothing right?_ " Gerda smiled gently at the both of us and then walked into another room just next to the stairs.

All eyes are on us now, every single one of the kids are staring at Angelica and I.

" _Hah… so much for a warm welcome,_ " I sighed and picked up the spoon from the bowl. Years of eating Miyu's and my own finely made cooking makes the soup in front of me seems almost not edible.

I used the spoon to scoop up a little bit of the soup and place it in my mouth to taste it. My eyes widened and I almost spat out the soup, it was horrible but it was still far from the worst food I've ever tasted.

Kiritsugu's cooking still leaves a feeling of dread in my mouth.

Still, one should not simply look at a gift in a horse's mouth, while it doesn't taste very good I'm practically starving and so I take anything I get. With great reluctance, I took another spoonful of soup and place in my mouth again, I will wash off the taste using the piece of bread later on.

I spare a quick look at Angelica before I place another spoon full of soup in my mouth. Like before, she is completely unresponsive.

"Hey Angelica," I caught her attention by saying her name, she turns her head towards me.

"You should probably eat those before they go completely cold," I told her in an almost whisper-like manner. "While they don't really taste good, it is still better than starving to death," I told her again.

She seems to have heard what I said and picked up the spoon from her bowl. She scoops up a spoonful of soup and then placse it in her mouth elegantly.

She doesn't seem to mind the taste of the soup judging by the expression on her face which is still stoic. She continues to drink the soup at a steady pace, not once did she show disgust at what she was drinking.

We continue to drink our soup in silence until I was finished with mine. I took my piece of bread and eat it slowly so that I could wash off those horrible taste. Gerda came over to our table and placed two cups of water onto it.

" _Thank you,_ " I gave her my thanks along with a smile. She gently smiled in return and continue to walk to the other table to place the other kid's cup of water.

Angelica had finished drinking her soup and had moved on to her piece of bread. I gulped down my cup of water and wait silently for Angelica to finish her meal.

When she had done so, we only sit in our chair doing nothing but stare out the window. From what I could tell, this place was an orphanage judging by the number of kids here. The other kids have also finished eating their meal and are now talking to each other excitedly. We continue to stare out the window for what felt like ten minutes before Gerda decided to announce something.

" _Attention everyone! Soon we will be going to the town square in order to watch the event! So please gather up and form a group! We will be heading out soon_ ," Gerda announced and walked back into the room beside the stairs and come out holding a lantern. The other kids begin to smile and continue to chat excitedly with each other, making Angelica and I seem out of place here.

"Hey, what are they doing?" I asked Angelica, she doesn't seem to care about what Gerda had said.

"They are about to form a group, we are going to head out soon to the town," She told me in a tone that suggests that she doesn't care very much.

"For what reason?" I asked her again, curiosity present in my voice. "There seems to be an event of some sort, but I'm didn't hear enough to determine what kind of event it was," Angelica answered me again, satisfying my curiosity.

A few minutes later, we were rounded up into a few groups. Angelica and I were in the same group.

Gerda opened the door and outside was a young man whose age doesn't seem to be much older than seventeen. They talked for a bit before they gesture for us to come to them.

" _Kids, say hello to Arnold! He is going to be accompanying us to the town for tonight,_ " Gerda said to us. The young man then crouches and seem to be greeting us.

" _Hey, kids! Like what Ms. Gerda had said, I will be accompanying you all to the town, just stick by me and you will be alright,_ " The young man said to us and stood up again. " _Now let's go,_ " Said Gerda with a smile on her face.

We walked through the woods led by that young man, Gerda was following us from behind, Just in case someone got lost.

The journey was pretty uneventful, nothing happened until we reach the entrance to the town.

" _Here we are everyone! Just in time too to see the main event,_ " Gerda said to us from behind. There is a pair of guards guarding the entrance to the town, but they only smiled at us and greeted Gerda. We walked through the entrance with no problems, we continue to walk until we reach the center of the town.

The road was lighted up by many torches that hang outside the house of the people that lived here. There are many stands that sell different kind of stuff near the road. From juicy apples to what seem like candy, many of the kids among us decided to bug Gerda to buy them something, but she pays no heed to them.

We finally reached the center of the town with many people surrounding us. They must have been here to see the event as well. In the middle there is a stage made out of wood, soon a middle-aged man walked onto the stage and caught the attention of many people around it.

" _Ladies and gentleman, it is good to have you all here._ " The man said with a loud voice and a smile.

" _As you, all know sorcery or otherwise known as witchcraft and black art is considered to be evil and whoever was caught committing such things will be punished with death,_ " The man finished his sentence with a heavy emphasis on the last part.

" _Thus that is why we are all here, to see justice and punishment be carried out through the form of an execution_ ," The crowd cheered when the man said that, I could only gaze ahead to see what was happening without understanding a thing. Our group is the nearest to the stage and thus we have the perfect view of what's going on.

" _A few days ago, our resident witch hunter has caught another practitioner of those art and today we are going to make sure that she got what she deserves!_ " The man shouted out followed by the cheers of the people around the stage.

" _Bring out the witch!_ " " _Burn the witch!_ " " _Hang her!_ " Those are the things being shouted by the crowd. I took a quick glance at Angelica, she is watching the event unfold in front of her with no expression whatsoever.

I turn back towards the man, he is raising his hands as if attempting to calm down the crowd. Soon the cheers died down and were replaced with silence.

" _Now, we are about to commence the execution. Mr. Greyjoy! Bring out the witch!_ " My ears perked up when the man mentioned "Greyjoy", I felt like I have heard that before. Soon, cheers erupted once again from the crowd as an old man came out from beneath the stage.

He forcefully brought along another person, an old lady it seems. When that old man finally stood beside that man, I manage to recognize him. He is the one who saved Angelica and I from those human traffickers from before.

The old lady he brought along was crying. Her hands were bound and her feet were tied, I could only watch the scene with my mouth agape. The old man then positioned the old lady in a kneeling position by kicking down her feet and raised his sword above her head. Dread begin to creep up my spine, is he going to do what I think he is going to do?

" _for the crimes of committing the forbidden art of witchcraft, I sentence you to death. Any last word?_ " The man said to the old lady as he stands beside her. The old lady could only cry and screams out.

" _I didn't do it! I didn't do it!_ " The man unfazed by her screaming then replied back with. " _Lies, we have many evidence that points out that you are a practitioner of the forbidden art of witchcraft_ ,"

" _No, I didn't do it! I didn't do it! Please spare me, oh please spare me!_ " The old lady seems to be begging now as that old man grabbed her by the neck and push her down onto the ground. The expression on my face could be only described as horror and dread. That old man… is he really going to kill that old lady?

" _Mr. Greyjoy, you may begin the execution ,_" The old man nodded at the younger man and raised his longsword into the air. The screams of that old lady only became more frantic as the cheers from the crowd became much louder.

"NOOO!-" Her screams were cut short as the old man finally swings down his sword, separating her head from the body.

I could only watch the scene unfold with widened eyes, as a little bit of blood landed on my face.

* * *

 **Writing this chapter has been a struggle, there is many thing I feel that wasn't fully done in this chapter. I originally want to fully flesh out the character of Shirou and Angelica in this chapter but I found out i couldn't. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope you would enjoy reading it.**

 **EDIT: Thank you to JJL2KK for recommending me to make new line everytime someone talks.  
**


	4. Interlude 1

I'm back and Alice folks! How long has it been? 5 months? Sorry about that. During that time I caught a disease called laziness and writers block. Not sure how long it will go on though. So in the meantime, enjoy yourself on this interlude.

Though I might have made Shirou and Angelica too OC.

Reviews and critics are welcomed, flames too!

* * *

It has been approximately 3 weeks since Angelica and I find ourselves stuck here.

Trust was hard to build between one another during our stay here. Especially after we tried to kill each other.

During that 3 weeks. Angelica had already reawakened her magic circuits, while I haven't.

So far, nothing. Turns out, not every method works for every people. Kiritsugu, being the terrible teacher that he is, didn't even bother teaching how to open my circuits after he is done.

Go figures.

Angelica has taken the time to teach me proper English. Even though our relationship is rocky at best. But she still think that teaching me English might improve our odds. Like magecraft, progress is slow. But at least it is still something.

I yawn a little.  
It is fairly early in the morning. I don't think anyone besides the two of us is awake.

Usually, we aren't allowed outside access before the appointed time. But we managed to sneak off using the window from both our rooms. Though our landing isn't exactly graceful (My legs still hurts..), we succeed on not waking the rest of the inhabitants.

The plan was to get into the forest and gather the necessary ingredients for some sort of concoction. We already have a few of them down. The rest of them are pretty hard to get, requiring far more careful planning.

The stomach acid of any snake and a rather poisonous mushroom.

...  
Yeah.

Currently, we are walking through a thick forest, south of the orphanage and near the village.

"Do you think this is wise?" I ask her.  
She stops for a moment to think about her answer.  
"No." It was short and simple, but it did its job pissing the hell out of me. Especially when she said it in a completely monotonous voice.

"Why the hell are we here then?"  
My irritation grows. I should be sleeping right now.

I don't even know why I agreed to do this. She didn't even bother telling me the use of the concoction. Maybe it was the spur of the moment, the way she demanded me to-

"- sneak out with me tomorrow, before anyone else wakes up. We are going gather some key material."

That made me submit to her so easily. The way her cold blue eyes, devoid of warmth and emotion seemingly gaze into the my soul, freezing everything inside and forcing me to submit to her every wil-

"Brrrrrrr..."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, It just felt cold all of a sudden."

"Hmm..." We walk in silence after that. Nothing but crickets chirping and blowing wind to fill the void.

There isn't anything for the both of us to talk about. We were former enemies too. Even after 3 weeks have passed, there is no guarantee that we will at least be civil with each other.

We are only working together because of a shared goal after all. Everything else is a distraction, at least for her.

So this is a chance for me to thaw the little bit of ice that remain cold between me and her.

Thus without really knowing which topic is good enough. I say the first thing that came into my mind.

"Nice weather we are having." She said.

"Nice weather we are hav—!"  
We both stop walking and awkward silence ensues. I cough several times on my hand and look sideways. "Couldn't find a interesting topic to talk about too huh?" "Hmmm... yes."

I sigh and continue walking forward, brushing past her. "At least we tried."  
She followed. "Yeah..."

Welp, I can't deny progress. "Are you tired at all?"  
"No, are you?"

She seems certain of her answer. But I know that is just her putting a strong front.

Prideful, prideful indeed.

"Pretty sure I am." "So why did you agree to come with me then?"  
"Because you told me to."  
"Am I to assume you would follow my every whims and demand?"  
"Hell no."

"Then why did you agree? Back then, you could have refused. So what's the reason?"  
She keep pressing on. Her eyes shows no emotions. Just empty dull blue.  
But curiosity can be seen as light as day in them.

Lost all my emotions my ass.

"Well, I can't just let a pretty girl like you wander all on her own, who knows what might happen." I quip with exaggerated hands motion. Raising my shoulders in a 'I don't know' style.

"Oh? Fascinating." She remarks. "Yeah, you see. I fancy myself as quite the gentlema-"  
"You are one of those perverts aren't you? The one that would wait for the right opportunity such as this to ensnare girls to add into your harem."

Without so much as a sideway glance, she keep walking forward. While I found myself tripping over nothing and face planting into the ground.

"Oi oi oi, what are you babbling about now?!"  
I almost shout.

"Accompanying a girl into the woods so that she might feel safe. That's something a knight in shining armor would do, isn't it?" She might be facing directly away front me, but I can see the tiniest bit of her lip raising upwards.

"How many girls have you ensnare? I'd wager 3 and I'm your next target."

"Oh real funny, you aren't even much to look at." I quip back at her. Knowing that my argument is pretty invalid.

"That may be now, but when this body had matured?" She glance at me with her eyebrows raised. Her face a stoic mask.

"You had your fun yet?" Annoyed, I pick myself up front the ground and go catch up to her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, anyway we should get going. The sun is almost up. The caretaker might notice our disappearance soon." She said, without missing a beat.

"All right, but you haven't tell me what the concoction is for yet."

"Oh? How forgetful of me." She grab her head in mocking fashion. So this is Angelica now huh?

"It is to awake your Magic Circuits."


	5. One Stormy Day

**Here we are with another** **chapter of Twisted Clockwork. One being gone for months, I'm back with another horrible chapter. *yay***

 **As usual don't forget to leave a review for me, I want to read your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **—**

Twisted Clockwork

Chapter 4 - One Stormy Day -

The wind blows in the forest. It rustle the trees and bushes, before crashing into myself like a gentle breeze.

The weather isn't too bad, not hot nor cold at all. A perfect mixture.

The clouds that loom above has a tiny tinge of black in it, telltale signs of incoming rain.

I should be fine if I continue on with my task, any sickness I might acquire can be easily cured by a single flick of a knife from EMIYA's infinite arsenal of magical blades.

The same couldn't be said to the boy behind me though.

Light footsteps from behind, about five meters away. He has been following me from the very beginning of my walk, all those twist and turns I did was so that I could lose him before we get too far.

That doesn't seem possible now. If I lose him, he might not be able to find his way back.

Now that's an mortifying thought.

Taking a deep breath, I stop and turn around to face hi-

A flash of white and a thundering boom.

The next thing I know was the sensation of being soaked from head to toe.

What the hell just happened?

The sky is now dark, almost pitch black. Thunderous flash can be seen over the distance and heavy rain soaked everything under it.

Amidst the rain and thunder, faint sobs can be heard and of course I knew where it came from.

"Come on." With saying much I grab upon the boy's hand and begin running towards the direction from which we came from.

Lightning flashed in the distance, everything had gotten so dark I could barely see anything without it.

The boy's sobs became even louder. My hand is still gripping his own tight, I feel like the moment I let go is the moment I will truly lose him.

With that in mind, my grip became even tighter.

—

Thunder flashes illuminate the room she is currently residing. Despite the booming sound of thunder and sudden lightning flashes, she didn't flinch.

Her eyes gaze through the wet glass window, sitting doll-like on the edge of her bed, she paid no heed to the sound of rain and continues to watch through the window.

'How fitting.' she thought to herself.

'To sit here in the dark, like a discarded doll in storage.'

She hasn't forgotten it. How she failed her master Julian by letting his enemy gets his wish.

Now that she is stranded during this age, she wonders why she hasn't ended her own existence yet.

'No, a failure I might be. I'm still a tool of the Ainsworth family, a tool of master Julian.'

Because of that she can't let her existence be ended yet, she must find a way back.

She is even willing to use anything on her disposal, including that boy.

It has been 2 hours since the he had left. She had watched him enter the forest and made no move to intervene when she saw another one followed him.

'They haven't came back yet' she mused to herself, the storm had appeared out of nowhere, there are no signs of it beforehand.

She move from her bed and opened the window a little bit, her left hand reach out and felt the cool rain drops.

"Ah... so that's the reason." Her left hand then clench into a fist as realization hits her.

Her cool blue eyes remain unchanging even when the horrible truth had struck her.

—

"Open the door!" I shouted loudly, my fist never stop pounding on the door.

After awhile, we manage to made it back to the orphanage, both me and the boy was soaked from head to toe.

Along the way, the boy had coughed a coughed a little, meaning that he is sick.

I heard a click front the other side of the door and sure enough it opens.

"Get inside quick." Gerda tell us in a frantic tone. She practically pulled the two of us inside.

"What on earth are you two doing outside in the rain!" Gerda frantically searches through the other rooms and came to us holding a bunch of cloth.

She took off the other boy's clothing and began drying him from top to bottom. She proceeds to me too.

"Wait! I will... do it myself." I took a step back and smiled uncertainly. Gerda narrowed her eyes before tossing me the cloth before continuing her work on the boy.

I turn around and begin walking towards the stairs, before something grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry... for following you." the boy muttered, his wet black hair shielding the top of his face. But tiny sniffles can be heard, so I can assume that he is still crying.

"It's okay, just don't do it again alright?" I smile a little to reassure him. But it doesn't do that much to calm the him down.

"My name is Cole..." he says his name, although almost like he is whispering it.

"Well, nice to meet you Cole. My name is Emiya Shirou." I continue walking towards the stairs. The cloth already on the process of drying my hair.

"Oh Emiya! Can you call Angelica down for me please? The other kids had already start eating and she is the only one who hasn't before you two came back." Gerda calls out to me, to which I nod to her.

The floorboard creaks underneath my footsteps, the hallway upstairs is pretty quiet, aside from the storm outside and other children chattering on the room next to me.

I knock on the door to the girls room and sure enough I heard Angelica say.

"Come in."

I gently open the door, and there she was sitting on her bed with lightning flashing outside. The entire thing seems pretty menacing.

Her eyes is still pretty dead, but I can see a glint of seriousness in it even in this dark room. Working with her all this time had given me a tiny glance at her character.

She can be cold,

She can be calculating

and most of all she can be insulting.

"Emiya Shirou..."

She says my name distastefully, I almost feel insulted.

"Yes?" The tension feels high, like one wrong word could trigger an explosion if I'm not careful enough.

She opens her mouth to speak once more, I brace myself for whatever is coming out of her mouth and-

"Will you go out with me tomorrow morning?"

...

...

...

Blank.

My mind feels blank.

The only word I could utter out was-

"What?" with my mouth agape and my eyes widen.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow, I'm afraid we might have some problem." She says bluntly, almost like she wasn't aware of what she had said.

"You know, you could have phrase your word better the first time right?" I could feel my eyes twitch as I said that, I don't want to imagine what would happen if someone heard that.

"Whatever you mean? I simply ask for you to accompany me to the woods, that's all." As if to mock me, she tilt her head to the left. Giving herself the look of a innocent young girl.

This bitch...

"Alright fine, anyway what's the problem?" I quickly ended this topic and change it with something else. Annoyed as I was, I can't help but wonder what it is this time.

She looks straight at in the eye and pulls out a glass of water.

"There are other mage besides us in this town."


End file.
